universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
First Order
The First Order is an organization from Star Wars. Summary The First Order (FO), also known as the Order, was a military dictatorship established by Imperial officers, nobles, and technologists during the New Republic Era. Emerging from the collapse of the Galactic Empire, the First Order inherited the ideology of its predecessor and was dominated by humans under an ethnocentric xenophobic regime. It was therefore intent on bringing the galaxy under the absolute rule of one government led by Supreme Leader Snoke. Rejecting the authority of the New Republic that rose to power through rebellion, the First Order took steps to gradually reclaim the Imperial legacy, building new fleets and armies in defiance of the Galactic Concordance. The First Order however held little regard for the Empire and viewed it as too lenient and considered itself purer then it, soughing to be stronger. After years of testing the Republic's resolve through the cold war, the First Order deemed the time ripe to unveil the full might of its technological war machine, resulting in a new galactic war approximately three decades after the Galactic Civil War. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader *Grand Admiral Rae Sloane *General Brendol Hux *Supreme Leader Snoke (–34 ABY) *Supreme Leader Kylo Ren (34 ABY–) Second-In-Command *Armitage Hux Commanders/Officers *Barrut *Bolander *Branwayne Spiftz *Brooks *Dopheld Mitaka *Dormitz *Edrison Peavey *Erich S. Datoo *Genial *Glick *Goneril *Jober Tavson *Kaplan (colonel) *Lank Paze *Lusica Stynnix *Malarus *Moden Canady *Nastia Unamo *Nivers *Peera Maso *Pryde *Rodinon *Rumitar Shay *Shakel *Sibos Tammis *Sol Rivas *Stridan *Sumistu *Talkar *Suday Bascus *Tritt Opan *Unidentified First Order admiral *Wulfgar Kath Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals *Archex *Bray (stormtrooper) *CS-812 *KM-8713 *Phasma *Pyre Infantry *Stormtrooper *Elite stormtroopers *First Order stormtrooper executioners *First Order SCUBA troopers *First Order stormtrooper gunners *Flametroopers *Megablaster heavy assault troopers *Mountain troopers *Riot control stormtroopers *Rocket troopers *Snowtroopers *Sith troopers *Sith jet trooper Special *Knights of Ren Vehicles *Elite speeder bike *First Order Treadspeeder *Light Infantry Utility Vehicle *One man troop transport Walkers *All Terrain Armored Transport *All Terrain Heavy Hauler *All Terrain Mobile Artillery *All Terrain Patrol Droid *All Terrain Heavy Scout *Mobile assault walker *Spider walker Repulsorcraft *All Terrain Scout Transport Navy/Starfighters Stations *Starkiller Base *Supremacy Capital ship classes *Star Destroyers **Imperial-class Star Destroyers ***Imperial I-class Star Destroyers ***Imperial II-class Star Destroyers **Qaz-class Star Destroyers **Secutor-class Star Destroyers *Super Star Destroyers **Executor-class Star Dreadnoughts **Tector-class Star Destroyers *Venator-class Star Destroyers *Victory-class Star Destroyers Cruisers and Corvettes *Arquitens-class command cruisers *Arquitens-class light cruisers *Battlecruisers *Carrack-class light cruisers *Carrion Spike *CR90 corvettes *Gozanti-class cruisers *Raider-class corvettes Freighters *Imperial heavy freighters Interdictor cruisers *CC-7700 frigates2 *Detainer CC-2200 interdictor cruisers *Immobilizer 418 cruisers *Imperial Interdictor *Konstantine's Interdictor cruiser Frigates *Razor-class frigates *Salliche Support carriers *Quasar Fire-class cruiser-carriers *Stolen Quasar Fire-class cruiser-carrier Tugs *Fremond Shuttle *Delta-class T-3c Shuttle *ST 149 *Eta-class supply barges *Lambda-class T-4a shuttles *ST 321 *Tydirium *T-5 Deliverances *Sentinel-class landing crafts *Theta-class T-2c shuttles *Zeta-class cargo shuttles *SW-0608 *SW-1721 *SW-4415 Gunships/troop transports *Imperial Dropship Transports *Low Altitude Assault Transport/infantrys (retired) *Patrol transports Thorilide collectors *Forager Starfighters *Alpha-3 Nimbus-class V-wing starfighters *Aggressive ReConnaissance-170 starfighters (retired) *Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptors (retired) *TIE/D Defenders *TIE/ln space superiority starfighters *TIE Advanced v1s *TIE Advanced x1s *Darth Vader's TIE Advanced *TIE/sa bombers *TIE/IN interceptors *TIE/sk x1 experimental air superiority fighters *VT-49 Decimators Yachts *Imperialis *Imperialis (Jakku)}} |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts * Lightsabers Melee Weapons *Z6 riot control baton *the Laser ax, *the Electrostaff, *the riot shield, *Vibro-knife Ranged weapons *DLT-19D heavy blaster rifle *Laser Axes *FWMB-10 repeating blaster[ *FWMB-10K *RK-3 *F-11D blaster rifle *F-Z0 antipersonnel blaster cannon *D-93 Incinerator flamethrower *Smart Rocket Turrets * E-Web heavy repeating blaster Explosives * Missile Launcher ** Smart Rocket ** MiniMag PTL Rocket Launcher * Grenade Launcher * Thermal Grenades * C-25 fragmentation grenades Territories Supremacy * Age founded/conquered: Unknown * Territory type: Flagship * Inhabitants: humans * Military: Imperial Navy, Snoke Civilization Stats Tier 4: Galactic Dominance: With many of the Emperor's servants carrying some of the old regime's greatest military secrets to the Unknown Regions, Supreme Leader Snoke rose and initiated a vast rearmament program of the First Order which would go on to produce a technologically superior military over the one that once existed under the Galactic Empire, however the First Order was keenly aware that it lacked the superior numbers and support of the former state. Numerous shipyards, bases, and research facilities were built on newly explored star systems and colonized worlds as the Order slowly expanded and plotted its eventual return to the galaxy at large. Power Source Science: '''FTL Travel (In the Galaxy, most civilized races are capable of Faster than light travel by travelling through hyperspace) High-Tech Weaponry (The First Order possessing pieces of equipment that are well above the standard weaponry, such as shock batons, jet-packs, blaster bolt armor) '''Divine: Telekinesis (Kylo Ren and Snoke with the use of Force based abilities) Mind Manipulation (Snoke and Ren able to manipulate and steal information from one's mind) Lightning Manipulation (Snoke is capable of using Force Lightning) Conquest Stats Tier 5-B: Galaxy: '''They oversaw the colonization of the Unknown Regions and destruction of the last Jedi. Much like Darth Vader in the former Empire, Kylo Ren existed outside the formal command structure of the First Order and frequently came into conflict with military officials owing to his agenda consistently trumping military objectives. Kylo's placement in the hierarchy not only maintained fear within the Order's upper ranks but also intentionally resembled that of Darth Vader's during the reign of the Old Empire. Power Stats '''DC: Large Star: Starkiller base at full power, Drained the energy of an entire star. Large Planet: Starkiller base's superlaser Blew up Hosnian Prime and 4 other planets with one shot. Large Island: The firepower of Heavy Turbo lasers when bombarding the planet can cause the celestial body to tremble. Large Mountain: Star Destroyers with turbolasers (More powerful than the models used on the now outdated Arquitens-class Light Cruiser). City: Resurgent Star Destroyers with point defense laser cannons (Vastly more powerful than the models used on the Imperial I-class and Executor-class, and likely of the same make as those of the Maxima-A class heavy cruiser, which can blast apart the hulls of vessels such as the Carrion Spike. Large Town: Supreme Leader Snoke which easily overpowered Rey, who's power with the force is so powerful that scared even Luke Skywalker who managed to quake an Imperial Star Destroyer with his rage. Town+: Large Walkers and Star Fighters with heavy laser cannons (At least as powerful as the laser cannons of the T-65B X-wing and B-wing. Two bursts focused on the same area from these laser cannons can get through the armor of another AT-AT walker). City Block: Troopers with Detonators. Small Building-Wall: Troopers with blasters. Durability: Large Planet: Starkiller base with planetary shield (Likely at the very least as powerful as the deflector screens of the first and second Death Star). Multi-Continent: Starkiller base without planetary shield (Starkiller base is built out of a 660 km diameter planetoid. It's Gravitational Binding Energy would fall in this range). Continent: The capital ship Supremacy without deflector shield (Superstructure seemingly similar in design to that of the first and second Death Stars and uses the same kind of armour plating. A capital ship carrying out a hyperspace ram against the Supremacy merely split her in two and did not destroy her completely, with most of her internal systems, power, even life support still being functional for a good while after. Country: Resurgent Start Destroyers with deflector shields which should be able to take shots from heavy turbolasers which caused massive destruction on a planet's surface. Large Mountain: The Resurgent-class Star Destroyers without deflector shields and larger than the standard Imperial Star Destroyer. Large Town: Large Walkers with it's high-grade durasteel chassis can take several hits from the laser cannons of the TIE Fighter and still press on. Town: Star Fighters with their deflector shields which can take hits from other star fighters, like the TIE Slicer. Large Building: Star Fighters without shields with their massive size. Speed: FTL: In the Star Wars universe, the possess Hyper Drives that can traverse the distance of the Galaxy. Sub-Relativistic: The movement of spaceships and space stations in realspace. Massively Hypersonic+: The reaction and combat speed of Snoke and Kylo Ren which should scale to around the same speed as other Force users and reacts to laser fire. Supersonic: With the speed of star fighters within a planetary atmosphere. Superhuman: The movement speed of Walkers. Athletic Human: The movement speed of standard troopers. Skills Stats The First Order was a military junta inspired by the former Galactic Empire. It was led by Supreme Leader Snoke until he was killed by his right-hand man Kylo Ren who assumed the title of Supreme Leader of the First Order. The office of Supreme Leader is one that wields ultimate authority over the entire First Order and oversaw the ruling military hierarchy. Snoke delegated power to a number of high-ranking officers and advisers, effectively removing any distinction between military and state. This formed an upper cadre of high-ranking officials who had this authority blessed by the Supreme Leader to oversee aspects of the Order. However, any and all alterations to the strategy required the Leader's approval, with personal interests regarded as secondary to orders from the Supreme Leader while a "commanding triumvirate" of the First Order existed consisting of Ren, Hux and Phasma. It was the prerogative of the Supreme Leader to summon his subordinates at his pleasure, as well as to administer punishment to those who failed him.5 Due to the Supreme Leader's status in the First Order, an officer who had direct access to his person effectively wielded greater authority than their rank would indicate. They oversaw the colonization of the Unknown Regions and destruction of the last Jedi. Much like Darth Vader in the former Empire, Kylo Ren existed outside the formal command structure of the First Order and frequently came into conflict with military officials owing to his agenda consistently trumping military objectives. Kylo's placement in the hierarchy not only maintained fear within the Order's upper ranks but also intentionally resembled that of Darth Vader's during the reign of the Old Empire. Strengths/Pros With its rapidly expanding military in clear violation of the Galactic Concordance and Republic laws, the massive militarization effort of the First Order continued throughout its tenure in the Unknown Regions. There, military bases and shipyards were constructed to churn out some of the technologically superior weapons and starfighters utilized by the Order's military. To avoid treaty restrictions banning the sale of weaponry to the First Order, galactic arms manufacturers BlasTech Industries and Merr-Sonn Munitions, Inc. spun off a subsidiary known as the Sonn-Blas Corporation, which manufactured much of the First Order's weaponry within First Order space. Sienar-Jaemus Fleet Systems also helped produce vessels such as the Upsilon-class command shuttle and TIE/fo space superiority fighter, along with its two-seated variant the TIE/sf space superiority fighter. Sienar-Jaemus Army Systems manufactured the widely used AAL, which could ferry twenty stormtroopers into combat, while the Aratech-Loratus Corporation developed the LIUV;6 on ground the First Order also used a wide range of four-legged walkers similar to Imperial AT-ATs.2 In violation of New Republic laws regarding capital ships, Kuat-Entralla Engineering developed the Resurgent-class Star Destroyer, which featured more than three thousand turbolasers and ion cannons, and was specifically designed to evoke the fearful image of the Old Empire's Imperial-class Star Destroyers. Weaknesses/Flaws The First Order lacked an official capital planet, as it's Supreme Leader constantly moved his base of operations; thus administration of the government existed on an amalgam of planets within First Order territory. With the construction of Starkiller Base, the Order possessed an unofficial headquarters for its expanding power.6 Although various officers and allies of the First Order argued for a planet to act as their capital, Snoke insisted on using the Supremacy as the main capital, refusing to designate capital command to a world either under direct First Order control or within the Unknown Regions. Too many Resistance member sympathizers and people betraying them. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Category:Star Wars Category:Profile Category:Tier 5-B Conquest Category:Tier 4 Civilization Category:SW Canon Category:Antagonist